


Chase Me

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, it's cute though, really don't know how else to tag this..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata knows it's way too early to be this... embarrassed? Flustered? Whatever it was, he really wasn't planning on feeling it at that time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was 'supposed' to be something quick to write, but suddenly it's 3:00 AM, and the fanfic is more than double the amount of words I planned on writing? Writing's wild, man. Anyways, this was to help me get out of my 'i don't have any inspiration' phase. Also this isn't proof-read, so my apologies. 
> 
> Original prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP being asked if they would kiss Person B for $100.00. They respond, “I would pay $100.00 to kiss Person B.” Bonus points if Person B overhears this.

Hinata knows it's way too early to be this... embarrassed? Flustered? Whatever it was, he really wasn't planning on feeling it at that time. 

 

He'd just gone to the hotel restaurant like usual to get himself breakfast, which wasn't unusual at all. When he got there, the only people that were present were Owari and Souda, which was just a little off. Either the others were.. late.. Or Hinata just had a terrible sense of time. Once he scrapes together a plate of food he sits beside Souda, and the two make idle chit-chat. Owari was just finishing up and bids the two farewell, before leaving them both alone. 

 

Which brought them to their current conversation. 

 

Souda had made some off-hand comment about Sonia (then again, when didn't he?) and Hinata idly agreed with him. So, the topic for today was crushes. He prayed that nothing about his own crushes would come up, and he could keep the conversation mainly directed at Souda. Of course, that would never happen even if he did have luck on his side. 

 

"Hey, so like.." Oh boy. Here we go. Hinata braces himself for whatever Souda was about to bring upon him, and he continued to pray to himself. (Though, it wasn't like it would really help.) "Would you... Kiss Komaeda for 100 dollars?" 

 

The question almost makes poor Hinata spit out his food. Keyword: almost.

 

Deciding to 'play it cool', Hinata laughs and figures that, hey, no one else is around so why not have a little fun with this, right? "Are you kidding me? I'd pay 100 dollars to kiss Komaeda." Ignoring the 'slightly' horrified expression Souda had on his face, Hinata points his fork towards the other. "Unless, you were actually going to pay me." And the conversation was back to being lighthearted. Souda rolled his eyes and lightly punched Hinata, mumbling that he doesn't even have 10 dollars to spare. Hinata has to laugh at that.

 

Unfortunately, what they didn't know was that someone was listening the whole time they thought they were alone. 

 

Komaeda had decided to go to get his breakfast a little late because, well, he might have slept in. He figured no one would notice because no one is usually looking for him this early in the morning, and for that he was grateful. Once he approached the doors to the restaurant he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Souda ask that question.

 

He peeked in, and he saw exactly what he was expecting. He saw Souda and Hinata sitting beside each other, but what he wasn't expecting was Hinata's response. 

 

Komaeda slowly slunk away, now deciding he would be fine without any food for now. He left very flustered and his heart beating faster than usual, and he was so glad no one else saw him in this state. Once he made his way back to his cottage, he decided he would have to approach Hinata later in the day. 

 

\--

 

Hinata decides that the best place to spend his time at the moment was by the beach, soaking up the suns rays. Currently, it was around 1:00 PM (or at least, that was what it was the last time it checked.) He didn't have anywhere to be and was actually enjoying the solitude that he rarely got. It was nice, just him, the beach and the ocean. 

 

Currently he was half asleep (then again, that's what happens when you're laying on a towel that soaks up the heat quite well.) and didn't really acknowledge the footsteps that approached him, until the words "Can I join you?" were mumbled. Lifting up the sunglasses covering his eyes, he looks back and sees Komaeda. Really, he didn't see any reason not to let the other join him, so he shrugs and says, "Sure, why not?" It wasn't like his towel was too small either, it could probably hold three people on it at maximum. He'd rather that didn't have to happen, though. 

 

Komaeda hums in response and walks closer, setting up an umbrella which Hinata hadn't noticed he had until the heat on top of him was cut off. It was probably best though, because if it wasn't there Komaeda would most likely get badly sunburnt, which would suck. Hinata knows, because he can speak from experience, though it would be worse for the other because of how pale his skin was. 

 

After a few minutes of silence (other than the waves crashing in the distance), Hinata feels Komaeda lay down beside him, and it might have been just a little too close for comfort. But he wasn't going to mention that.

 

Hinata feels something tap him on the shoulder, and he groans out a "What?" because, well, he was almost asleep and didn't appreciate being 'woken up' again. He sits up and pulls his sunglasses onto the top of his head and sends a half-hearted glare at Komaeda. "What?" He repeats again, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Komaeda nearly jumps, before exhaling and laughing. "Ah, sorry Hinata-kun. I was just wondering if you'd help me out by putting sunscreen on my back?" 

 

The question was so innocent, but at the same time... not.

 

Well, it wasn't like he couldn't do it, or anything. Hinata would feel extremely bad if he was the reason Komaeda got a sunburn. And so he agrees without much thought, but he'd blame that on being half asleep. 

 

Komaeda passed him the bottle of sunscreen, and Hinata fully sat up and turned his body to face the other. He squirted a decent amount onto the palm of his hand and rubbed both of them together, shifting slightly. "So, do you just need me to put this on your back, or is there anywhere else? Like, the backs of your arms and legs, or maybe your neck?" Komaeda ponders this for a minute, before replying "Well, I mean that would be nice but, I'd rather not trouble you. I mean, with my luck there's a chance I'll be fine- Ah!" Without much warning Hinata began rubbing the sunscreen on Komaeda's neck. "Well, too bad. You don't get a choice." 

 

The two stayed awkwardly silent until Hinata finished his back and arms. Now, was to do his legs, which could be a challenge. "Okay, well, uh, how am I going to do this? I can't exactly get to your legs when you're sitting on them, you know." Komaeda laughs, a real laugh and reached up to play with some of his hair. "Um, I could just lay on my stomach, you know." Hinata rolled his eyes at Komaeda's attempt to copy his tone and wording, and moved his hand in a motion that said 'get on with it.' He then realized the other wasn't exactly looking in his direction, and sighed. "Okay, fine. Lay on your stomach please." 

 

And he does. Komaeda sinks down onto his stomach and waits. Little did he know Hinata was.. checking him out, even though there wasn't much to check out anyways. His legs were rather skinny, but it wasn't in like, a bad way or anything. And if Hinata drifted his gaze up enough, he'd be able to--

 

Wait. No. Stop. 

 

Hinata's face instantly heated up, and he looked away quickly, a blush burning into his face. The only thing that brings him back from that.. vision? Was Komaeda saying, "Hinata-kun? Are you going to start?" And he's brought back to the moment where he realizes that, no matter how good Komaeda looked he still had a job to do, even if it wasn't a job in the first place. 

 

Leaning forward, he places his hands firmly on both of Komaeda's legs, and begins to rub. And surprisingly, the skin on his legs was almost softer than the skin on his back. Hinata figures the other must have shaved recently, but then he realizes he doesn't even know if Komaeda shaves in the first place. Oh well, that was a question for another time. Like, how awkward would it be if the guy rubbing sunscreen on your legs suddenly asked if you shaved recently? Hinata can only imagine how this would play out in his current situation and he'd rather avoid that at all costs. 

 

Soon enough, he's finished and Komaeda sits up rather quickly. Hinata's just finished closing up the sunscreen and setting it to the side when he hears, "Wow, thank you Hinata-kun!" And he really can't tell if the other is being sarcastic or not. "You're welcome, even though it wasn't that big of a deal." 

 

Komaeda hums again, before mumbling "Well, I'm kind of cold now.. Hey, Hinata-kun, want to join me for a swim?" And Hinata's just barely started his sentence of, "Well, sure but-" before he's being kissed. On the cheek. 

 

It wasn't anything special, just a quick peck on the cheek and nothing else. But it felt special. Hinata's never been kissed by anyone in his life (not even his parents) and well, this is definitely something new.. He'd only read about kissing in stories, and the way it was described made it seem almost too good to be true. But now, he's actually experienced it, and he can say the stories are true.

 

Hinata's lost in thought until Komaeda leans over and whispers into his ear, "You owe me 100 dollars Hinata-kun." and pulls away quickly. Hinata gets frustrated and almost yells, "I do not! That wasn't even a real kiss.." Komaeda just winks and stands up, turning towards the sea. "Well, if you want one so badly, you'll have to catch me first." And dashes off, running towards the ocean.

 

Hinata barely has time to yell out a "Hey!" before he's chasing the other into the ocean.


End file.
